


That Wasn't There Before

by Whistle_Mist



Series: The Betrayal of Tim Drake [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Angst Bingo: That wasn't there because.  Weeks after being held in Cadmus Tim keep seeing something that isn't there.





	That Wasn't There Before

That wasn’t there before.

Taking a deep breath Tim looked over at the Cat sitting before him It’s red eyes and twisted smirk seemed to been boring into him. Closing his eyes tight Tim took a deep breath trying to will the hallucination to go away Ever since he was rescued from Cadmus he could see it, and quite frankly he would just appreciate if he didn’t have to.

What seemed like hours had been weeks according to his family. Tim wasn't sure what they did to him. All the tests came out normal, blood, eyesight, anything, and everything. Even the test that Tim did on himself to make sure had come out the same.

Nothing was wrong.

Except.

That wasn’t there before.

_“Tick tock,”_

Tying not to listen to those words Tim opened his tablet again. The first time he asked about the black cat roaming around Jason had told him to get some sleep. That there was no cat. Hell, Damain looked around to see if there was one both of them not seeing the cat right there on the counter watching him.

Throwing himself into his work helped some. Most of the time he could see the cat just outside his vision, the cat moving here and there. It followed him everywhere. Even in his sleep where it talked to him.

No words ever stayed with him once he woke up. Nothing except for the same ‘Tick Tock,’ lasted. Even the dreams because harder to remember. Looking up again he can tell that the cat was watching. There was something else in the eyes. Excitement. When the world was too excited for? And why was it still here?

That wasn't supposed to be there.

Trying to dive back into his work Tim close his eyes once again. It wasn't real. It was just a hallucination that came on from Cadmus. That's all it was. There was no such thing as a cat that was watching him and there's no such thing as a cat with red eyes and seemed to know his every move and everything he did.

Nothing was Haunting him

Nothing that's going on.

There was no cat in his room.

That wasn't there before.

It was just a leftover side effect from being inside the Cadmus pod. After all, these sort of things happened all the time right? Maybe he should have told Bruce or maybe he should have told her Alfred but there was nothing wrong with him it was just a side effect that would go away on its own.

_“Tick Tock.”_

Looking back up Tim paused. That hadn't happened before. He could only hear the words echoing like set in his mind. now the cat had spoken with a clear and crisp voice that seemed excited. And mostly almost with a twinge of insanity to it. Looking closer he can definitely tell that the cat was smirking its lips twisted up the eyes seem to light up with Twisted Joy as if whatever it was waiting for was about to happen.

** _“Tick Tock.”_ **

That wasn't there before.


End file.
